Accumulation of Anguish
Accumulation of Anguish is the first Quest in the first chapter in the Story Event Guillotine: Future Prometheus It is succeeded by Fearless, Therefore Powerful Battles If you go up: *Hulkbuster (Awakened) *Elektra (Awakened) *The Hood (Awakened) *Iron Fist (Awakened) *M.O.D.O.K. (Awakened) *Cyclops (New Xavier School) (Awakened) **If you go straight **Black Panther (Civil War) **Cull Obsidian **Domino **Gamora **Emma Frost **Night Thrasher ***If you go down ***Sabretooth (Awakened) ***Black Panther (Awakened) ***Ghost (Awakened) ***Thor (Ragnarok) (Awakened) ***Blade (Awakened) ***Ebony Maw (Awakened) ****All lead to Guillotine (Awakened) Quotes *''Blade : "Yo Summoner, over here! Thanks for joining our crew... you might know some of the others."'' *''Bishop : " "Crew"? This is a temporary association for the purpose of performing a monster-hunting mission. Technically, that make us more of a "Posse"."'' *''Blade: "Well-"'' *''Korg : "Are we hunting vampires by any chance? I brought my wooden fork that can poke three vampires at the same time, as long as they're huddled together."'' *''Masacre : <''¿''Vampiro? Que mala onda...>Nunca vi a 'un vampiro. Pero Hab''í''a un chupacabra em mi pueblo. Su nombre era "Don Ramon">'' *''Elsa Bloodstone : "No, not a vampire... Although she's known for absorbing the life energy of living beings. A more precise term would be "Demon-Golem"'' *''Blade: "Everyone: This is Elsa Bloodstone, professional monster-huntern and leader of this... ahem-"posse"'' *''Elsa Bloodstone: "Hello, gents."'' -Before fighting Elektra, Cull Obsidian, or Black Panther *''Elsa Bloodstone : Queen Haasen, AKA Morningstar. A single-minded creature obsessed with finding her magic sword and breaking free of the mystical iron prision torturing her. Many believe her to be the original owner of that blade, but the truth is we find mentions of the same weapon dating back as far as 5700 BC."'' *''Blade : "That thing is ancient. I mean, "Atlantis was still a fisherman's villiage" ancient. After Queen Haasen was dethroned by her own people, the swod disappeared..."'' *''Elsa Bloodstone: "...Only to resurface again later, rechristened "La Fleur du Mal"..."The Flower of Evil" Today, La Fleur du Mal is owned by one Jeannine Sauvage. You may know her as..."'' *''Masacre : <''¡''Guillotina! Ella esta chida...¡''Soy un gran fanatico!> *''Elsa Bloodstone: "Yes, Guillotine. The sanguine swashbuckler. Morningstar's nemesis."'' -Before fighting The Hood, Ghost, or Domino. *''Elsa Bloodstone : "Morningstar disappeared for a while after her last confrontation with Guillotine. She rebelled against her former master, Mephisto. But she's back now, more mental than ever."'' *''Blade : "She's on a rampage, bashing the heads of anyone who crosses her path with that big spiky lantern of hers."'' *''Elsa Bloodstone: "We need to find her before any permanent damage is done."'' *''Bishop : "She wants Guillotine's sword, right? Why not lure her to it?"'' *''Blade: "We thought about it. But there's a small problem..."'' -Before fighting M.O.D.O.K., Emma Frost, or Blade *''Guillotine : "Easy now. I'm not here to hurt you.I know the sword speaks to you. It tempts you to come to her, to become an instrument of death. it does that to me too. No matter what other people believe, I know deep inside you're not a really bad person. You're just in pain... I can feel it through the blade was once yours."'' *''Morningstar : "Stay away, sword-bearer, lest my mace crush your hooded skull."'' *''Blade : "Step aside, Jeannine, she's dangerous."'' *''Guillotine: "No, you don't understand... Morningstar! Come back!'' -Before fighting Guillotine Rewards Beginner: Completion: Exploration: 'Normal: '